Revenge in its Sweetest Form
by Ramenette
Summary: Roger Davies should know not to hurt people so close to Fred Weasley's heart by now. Katie should learn to pick better boyfriends. Light Fratie


Katie Bell sunk deeper into her seat in the library, cursing under her breath. How did he find her? She was sure that Fred would never even think to look in the library. Who ever heard of Katie Bell in the library?

She wasn't in the mood to deal with Fred at the moment. She had just only broken up with Roger two hours ago, and Fred was dead-set on cheering her up. Apparently, his presence only had the opposite. Just having him around was pushing Katie to the edge, and if she heard him yell out her name one more time she was going to crack.

She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, "Boo! Guess who."

Katie cut him off before he could laugh at the rhyme he made, "Could it be a certain Weasley brother that goes by the name Fred?"

Fred cracked a grin behind her, "You're getting good at this."

He let her go and pulled a chair from the table. He turned it backwards so he could rest his arms on the back rest, "How are you doing, Katie?"

Katie stared at him disdainfully, "I'd be doing much better without you here."

Fred feigned being emotionally hurt from her words, "You really know how to hurt a guy."

"Have I hurt you enough to leave," Katie asked, clearly ticked off now.

Fred smiled crookedly and cupped her chin with his hand, "Now, you know that I could never leave my little Katie feeling all sad like this. It's not chivalrous at all."

Katie nearly snorted, "Chivalrous? Since when have you ever been chivalrous?"

Fred shrugged, "Since Davies broke up with you. You need someone to pick up the shattered pieces of your heart, and who better than me, your best friend?"

Katie rolled her eyes dramatically, "I could think of a few people. Maybe my actual best friend, Leanne, but I can't really get any down with her since I have to hide from you and all."

"Our relationship is like a big game of tag, and I'm always it," Fred mused with a grin.

"We don't really have a relationship; we have a friendship, albeit a close one," Katie corrected.

"Isn't a friendship a sort of relationship?"

"Well, I suppose- Wait, why am I talking about this with you," Katie questioned.

"Because you've secretly been dying to talk to me all day," Fred teased.

Katie rolled her eyes again, "So, who is going to be? Do I have to leave, or do you?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, "What if we both left. Together, I mean. I want to get out of here though; this place always gives me the creeps."

"Libraries give you the creeps? For me it's more of the librarian, Madame Pince. She's always had it out for me since that time you, George, and I set off that string of dung bombs two years ago," Katie said, resisting the urge to grin broadly.

She was not going to let Fred have the satisfaction of winning. Katie was going to find Leanne, and Leanne was going to cheer her up and make her smile. Not Fred Weasley.

Fred pushed the chair back and offered Katie a hand, "Are you coming or not?"

Katie stared at his hand like it was a foreign object for a moment before taking it, "Only because you offered your hand."

"I should really try this chivalry thing more often; it's working better than I thought it would," Fred laughed, squeezing Katie's hand lightly.

She resisted the urge to turn pink, "Yeah, but you're also taking advantage of me in my time of need. I just got dumped, or don't you remember?"

"Oh, trust me, I remember. But I have to take you to see a little, er, _show_ that George and I set up for you. It's on the quidditch pitch," Fred said, leading Katie through the halls.

Katie half froze when he said that. She kept walking, but at a much slower rate. Ravenclaw had practice now, and she knew that Roger would be there. Roger would be there, Roger-who-just-broke-up-with-her-Roger, and Fred and George had set up a show. It didn't take long for her to piece it all together.

Katie knew the twins better than almost anyone else. She could tell them apart better than their own mother, and she knew how they were. They were going to make Davies pay. She inwardly groaned, but still let Fred lead her to the pitch.

"You're going to want a good seat for this, Katie. I promise it'll be good," Fred said, grinning easily as he found them a good spot.

Several minutes later they were joined by a panting George, "Everything is all set up."

"Perfect."

The three of them sat there, waiting for the team to start practice.

"So," Katie began hesitantly, "what exactly are you two planning."

"Just wait and see," George said enthusiastically with a smile that showed he knew more than he was letting on.

The Ravenclaw team crowded to the pitch and seemed to ignore the three Gryffindors sitting in the stands. Katie thought for a moment that Roger might've have glanced at her, but she shook away the thought as quickly as it came.

"I think Roger knows that something is going to happen," Kitty said faintly, more to herself than the twins.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Katie. This is all courtesy of us," Fred assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders limply.

"Besides," George began with a mischievous grin, "there's not much he can do about it at this point."

One of the players began to take the traditional quidditch balls out of the locked case. He hand the snitch to Cho Chang. Suddenly, the latches that kept the two bludgers in place unhooked, as if they were set to, and flew at Roger Davies.

Katie's eyes widened for a moment, but she calmed down when they only hit him in stomach, and they didn't even hurt him much at all.

Roger got up, gritting his teeth, "Idiot! The bludgers always come out last. You know that! Get out of the way, and let someone who knows what they're doing handle this."

He pulled out the quaffle angrily and in mere seconds it exploded. A mixture of dung colored gas and a gas that was a mix of pink and purple enveloped the entire Ravenclaw team. The all too familiar stench reached the three Gryffindor players in the stands.

"Dungbombs and stink pellets hidden in the quaffle? Not bad, "Katie complimented.

"Don't forget the rogue bludgers," Fred added.

"And that we not only got him, but we got the entire team. It's almost twice the pay back," George said with a smile.

Katie bit her lip to hold back her smile and laughter; she still refused to break. The three of them stood and began to make their exit.

Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders again tightly as we got close enough for them to hear him, but not to catch the foul smell, "That's what you get for dealing with Gryffindor. No one messes with _my_ girl."

Katie blushed lightly and let Fred keep his arm around her shoulder without protest. She didn't feel the need to correct him either.

The three of them walked back to the tower in a comfortable silence, a similar grin plastered on all of their faces.

* * *

This is more of Fratie friendship, but there are still the hints of romance. I really like how it turned out. I felt like I needed to write something about Fred and Katie; it's been too long since I have. A little bit of me is at rest now.

**Disclaimer: Jo owns everything in this. No matter what I tell myself to sleep at night…**


End file.
